With the development of electronic techniques, electronic devices can receive information and interact with other electronic devices, bringing convenience in people's activities and life.
For example, when a user conducts a payment transaction, financial agency such as a bank may send information to a mobile terminal associated with the user for notification or confirmation, thereby ensures the security of payment.
Nevertheless, information contained in some important information received by the electronic device is limited, for example, the information may contain only the amount of change of a bank card, and thus it is hard for a user to know, from the received information, details of an event associated with the information after a period of time.